


Tell Death Do Us Part

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean's P.O.V., F/M, Happy Ending, Interrupted Wedding, Protective Dean, Reader Insert, Spelled Reader, crossroads deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After planning to see your old flame, you fall back in love with him, planning on marrying him. Dean isn't sure this is truly your idea, and thinks you've been cursed. Will he be able to save you in time, and will this bring out confessions from the both of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N? I don't get it. You ended things with the guy a year ago. Why does he want to see you now?" Dean Winchester, your best friend asked, sitting on your bed as you applied make up to your face.

"Because I want to see what he's up to. I didn't expect a call from him, so the least I can do is listen to him." You explained, tossing your lipstick onto the dresser.

"And you're getting all dolled up for him." Dean replied, his green eyes turning dark, with an emotion you weren't sure you could name. Dean had been your friend for years, the two of you teaming up to hunt together when Sam had been soulless. The two of you were very close and he knew everything about your previous life. Including your brief, but torrid relationship with Adam.

"I am not getting dolled up just for him, you Ass." You teased Dean, who was used to your name calling. "I just want him to see what he's missing. Is that so bad?" You asked, slipping on a pair of black heeled boots.

Dean looked you up and down, giving you a wolf whistle. "Well, with how you cleaned up, he's gonna be crawling on his knees begging you to take him back." Dean said, and you flushed. He always gave you compliments, but you never believed him.

"You don't have to worry about that. There is no way I'm taking that bastard back. By the way, can you give me a lift?" You asked, pulling on your leather jacket over your red, sleeveless top.

Dean nodded, grabbing his green canvas coat before yelling at Sam. "Hey Sam, I'm driving Y/N to the bar. Don't wait up."

Sam nodded, his attention on the book in front of him. You and Dean left, Dean holding the door of the Impala for you. "Where to miss?" He teased, his hands on the steering wheel.

"The broken spoke." You answered, and he stared at you his mouth slack.

"Seriously? He couldn't even ask to meet you at a nice restaurant?" He asked. "The dick."

"Dean." You warned, placing your hand on his shoulder. "Please just drive me there so we can get this over with." Without another word, Dean turned the Impala on, and drove to town.

The Broken Spoke was a rowdy bar, full of drunk college students, and the usual redneck crowd. Dean climbed out of the car, and you stared at him in confusion.

"What? Can't I go have a drink or two? And I want to keep an eye on you." He explained, his hands in the air.

"Fine, but don't get in the way." You ordered, walking in ahead of him. Glancing around the busy room, you noticed Adam in a booth at the far end. He glanced up at you, and all your thoughts flooded out of your head, with only one thought left, how much you loved him.

Rushing over, you almost jumped into his arms. "Adam, oh my god, I've missed you so much!" You exclaimed, kissing him passionately on the lips, missing the shocked look on Deans face as he entered the bar.

"Really, you did?" He asked, muttering, "It worked." Under his breath.

"Of course, I can't believe we've been apart this long. What was I thinking? As soon as I saw you, it felt as if a fog had been lifted."

He smiled, his gray eyes scanning your face, as you reached your hand up to twirl it in his chestnut brown hair. He wasn't handsome by any means, but he had a boy next door quality to him. "I am so glad you think that. I was worried you wouldn't be happy to see me."

You shook your head, confusion making your head hurt. You remembered being hesitant about this meeting, not wanting to get back together with him, but then all those thoughts flying away as you saw him. "No I love you. More than anything." You told him, grasping his chin in your hand and kissing him again.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested, and you nodded, eager to go anywhere, as long as it was with him. As you walked to the door, his arm over your shoulder, you felt a hand grasp your wrist.

"Y/N, what's going on?" Dean asked you, and you felt bad. You had forgotten all about Dean.

"We made up, we realized how much we love each other." You announced, smiling widely up at Adam.

"That was fast." Dean said, his eyes searching your face for clues. "Are you sure? Remember what you said earlier."

Getting annoyed at Dean's prodding, you poked a finger against his chest. "Dean, why can't you be happy for me? I finally found love, what's so bad about that?"

"Why don't you come back home tonight. You can call him in the morning, when you have a clear head." He persisted, and Adam stepped forward.

"Listen, Dean is it? Why can't you listen to what she's saying, she doesn't want to go back with you. She wants to be with me, just like I had planned." He said, catching Dean off guard.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dean growled, and Adam took a step back.

"I just meant that I came here, planning on begging her to take me back." Adam back tracked, before grabbing your hand. "Come on Y/N, let's go."

\--------------------------------

Dean's P.O.V.

Slamming the bunker door shut, I bounded down the steps, a permanent scowl etched on my face.

"Woah Dean, what happened. And where's Y/N?" Sam asked, still in the same spot you had left him.

Grabbing the decanter of whiskey, I poured myself a generous glass, before plopping down in the seat across from my brother. "She went home with him." I grumbled.

Sam dropped his book, his attention solely on my story. "Wait, I thought the two of you were hanging out. Start at the beginning."

"She went to talk to Adam, and she promised she wasn't going to give him a second chance. But then, we got there and she threw herself all over him."

"So?" Sam said simply.

I glared at him. "So? He's not good enough for her. And it was weird, how much her attitude changed the second she saw him. And he said some weird things."

"So what? You think he spelled her? Or maybe he did a crossroads deal." Sam teased, but I sat upright, my brain working furiously. "Sam, you're right. Of course he did something like that. But now I just have to figure out how to deal with that." I said.

"Woah Dean, I was kidding. Maybe she really does have feelings for this guy." Sam replied, and I could have decked him then and there for those words.

"No, she couldn't." I said, my heart dropping at the thought. She never knew, but I've had feelings for her ever since I'd met her. I just never knew how to tell her.

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Fine Dean I believe you. What can I do to help?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke to an arm stretched over your naked back, and the light on your phone flashing like crazy. Your head hurt, and you couldn't exactly remember where you were. Grabbing the phone, you saw a couple of missed calls, and multiple missed texts from Dean. Sighing you read the last one. "Please just let me know you are safe." This came a couple of hours ago, and you rocketed off an answer, before your head dropped back down on the pillow.

"Morning." Came the voice next to you, the arm tightening to pull you closer. Rolling over, you smiled at Adam, who leaned in to kiss you lightly. 

"Morning." You said back, climbing out of bed and throwing on some clothes, before standing there, undecided.

"What's a matter?" Adam asked you, sitting up, the sheet falling to his waist, his upper body bare.

"I just don't know what to do. What do you want to do?" You asked him, twirling a strand of hair around your finger.

"I have an idea!" He said, looking at you with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's get married!" 

'What?" You answered him. Yeah you just reunited with the guy, and you realized you were deeply in love with him, but marriage, so soon? "Isn't that a little quick?"

He slipped out of bed in just his boxer shorts, staring at you with a frown on his face. "I thought you loved me, that you would do anything to please me." He told you, and you felt horrible.

"Of course I do, it just was so sudden, it caught me by surprise. Let's get married." You apologized, watching as a smile covered his entire face.

"So, let's do this. We will go, find you a dress, and find a priest to marry us. Hopefully today." He exclaimed, excited.

You grabbed your phone, intending to tell Dean, hoping he would be happy for you. You sent out one text telling him the news, planning on sending another one when Adam grabbed the phone from you. "Who are you texting?" He asked, anger turning his face red.

"My best friend, Dean. I want him to come to the ceremony." You exclaimed, taking a small step back as Adam raised his fist.

He let it fly, and it connected with the side of your cheek. Gasping in shock and pain, you cover your cheek, looking up at him with tears in your eyes. "Oh my god Y/N, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He apologized, while you stood there, shocked. 

"Adam, what was that for?" You asked, still holding your cheek. 

"I was just jealous, I guess. Please forgive me." He said, and you nodded, wanting to make him happy. 

"Of course I forgive you." You answered, a little confused at it though. The old you would have been swinging back at him, before rushing out the door. But before you could concentrate on it anymore, he smiled at you, and you forgot your confused thoughts.

Dean's P.O.V.

I had woken up that morning with a tremendous hang over, immediately remembering what caused me to drink in the first place. Rubbing my hand over my face, I grabbed my phone, excited to see a couple of texts from Y/N. The first one told me she was fine, and safe. But it was the second one that had me rushing through the bunker, yelling Sam's name at the top of my lungs.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked, rushing out of the kitchen, his gun in his hand.

"Y/N! She's getting married!" I exclaimed, relieved when it finally sunk into that thick skull of his that something wasn't right.

"Yeah right. She just got back together with him." He denied, but I showed him the text.

"Okay Dean, I'm starting to believe you, that there is something Supernatural going on. But what can we do?"

"We can stop that wedding. That's what we can do!" I said, my mind spinning with thoughts and ideas.

Your P.o.V.

After the incident that morning, Adam had been nice to you, taking you out to breakfast, giving you his credit card so you could go dress shopping while he scheduled the private ceremony. The only issue you had, was when he took your phone, placing it in the glove compartment of his car.

"But, how can you contact me?" You asked.

"I won't need to. You will meet me here. At 6:30." He ordered, and you found yourself nodding. He left and you started wandering the shops, looking for the perfect wedding dress. You found it in the third shop you visited, a simple, summer dress with a halter neckline, that flowed slightly past your knees. The next store held the perfect white pumps, and you quickly bought them, before rushing back to the meeting spot, arriving at exactly 6:32.

Adam was standing there, a frown on his face. "I thought I told you 6:30." He yelled, and you flinched.

"I'm so sorry, they took longer packaging up my shoes than I expected." You apologized, as he raised his fist again. Looking around, he lowered it when he saw people looking his way.

"Whatever. Let's go. The priest is marrying us in half an hour." He told you, roughly pulling your arm.

He dropped you off at a gas station, where you quickly pulled on your dress and shoes, fluffing your hair. Rushing back out, you climbed into the car, and Adam squealed out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" You asked him.

"I talked an old family friend into marrying us. He will do the ceremony at the lake. I thought that would be a nice place." He answered, and you sat back, content to enjoy the ride.

Dean's P.O.V.

"Dean, I understand that we need to hurry, but they aren't home. How are we going to find them now?" Sam asked me as we stood outside his home. I paced, my hands on my head, as I realized we might be too late to save her, or I might be too late to tell her about my feelings.

"Her phone!" I said excitedly. "I put a tracking device on her phone."

Sam climbed back into the Impala, probably to call the phone company and beg them to locate her phone, while I broke into his house. It was a small, two bedroom house, with an open floor plan. He had it decorated nicely in natural shades, with pictures all over. Glancing around, I noticed they were all mainly of him and Y/N, from their short time together.

"Guy has a problem." I muttered, before making my way to the master bedroom. I took in the rumpled bed sheets, the clothing thrown everywhere, and I could feel my anger boiling to the top. Striding out of the room, I slumped into the Impala, just as Sam hung up the phone.

"I got it. Told them my sister was missing and needed her meds. She's moving, like she's in a car, at the corner of Hawthorne and Beverley." Sam said, and without another word, I turned the key in the ignition, turning Baby onto the road.

Your P.O.V.

Adam stopped the car in front of the pier, where a man already stood waiting. "That's my uncle's friend, Paul. He's the one whose going to marry us." 

You stepped out of the car, smoothing your dress down, glancing around. It wasn't the most romantic of spots to get married, but you gathered with the sun starting to set it would work.

"Don't we need a witness?" You asked, earning a glare from Adam.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." He told you, before grabbing your arm and pulling you to the pier. 

"Hi." You said to Paul, who smiled at you nervously.

Just then a male walked over, a tall, slim, back haired man. "Is this Y/N?" He asked Adam, and he nodded, a bright smile on his face.

"Well, I see why you did the deal. She's gorgeous." He said, walking around you, and you stood there nervously.

"What deal?" You asked.

"Yeah, what deal Adam?" Another voice, Dean's voice said from the the sidewalk, and you turned to smile at him, grateful he could make it.

The stranger smiled, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not going to tell them. Maybe you should."

Adam gulped, looking between you and the stranger, to Dean, back to you, then finally settling back onto the stranger. "But you promised. She would fall back in love with me when she saw me, and we could get married."

"Damn it Adam, don't tell me you were stupid enough to do a crossroads deal." Dean cussed, while Adam turned pale.

"I think this is my cue, I'm out of here." The stranger, a Demon, said, snapping his fingers and vanishing. Paul watched with huge eyes, before he ran off, leaving just the four of you.

"Adam, what did you do?" You asked, your head pounding as mixing thoughts rushed about in your head. Leaning forward, you clutched it, the pain becoming too much to bear.

"Y/N!" Dean yelled, but before he could reach you, you were roughly grabbed from behind, a knife pressed to your neck.

"Dean, I've heard so much about you. You were the one who stole my girl from me. Well, how do you like it?" Adam said, his hand wavering as he pulled you back, closer to the edge of the pier.

"Adam, you don't have to do anything stupid. Let go of Y/N, and we will let you live." Dean said, holding his gun sideways to show he didn't mean any harm.

"Dean." You heard Sam say urgently, before whispering something into his brother's ear.

"It's too late, I already sold my soul for her love. If she goes, then my life isn't worth living." Adam said, pressing the knife hard enough that a thin line of blood slid down your throat.

Adam, listen to me." Sam started, but Adam was past the point of talking. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, moving the knife so when it plunged into your skin, it was in your shoulder, not your neck, and you groaned at the pain.

"Adam, I love you. You don't have to do this, I will follow you everywhere." You begged, and he calmed down a little. 

"Okay Baby. Let's go. Let us go!" He said, leaving the pier to walk back towards the car, with you still trapped against his body, as he glared at Sam and Dean.

"Y/N." Dean begged, his eyes never leaving you. "You know this is a crossroads deal, it doesn't mean anything. You can fight it."

You shook your head, wincing when the knife dug in. "Dean, I don't know how. I just feel a pull to him. I can't break that."

"Shut up!" Adam growled, pulling on you hard, moving the hand that held the knife. You tripped, falling to the ground, giving Sam and Dean the window they were looking for. Sam raced over to you, pulling you up, and putting pressure on the deep cut on your shoulder. The both of you watched as Dean grappled with Adam, both fighting for the upper edge.

"I don't want Dean to kill him." You sobbed.

"Y/N, it's the only way to break the curse. I'm sorry." Sam told you gently, holding you back when you went to go help Adam. You could only watch as they fought, getting closer and closer to the pier. 

In one wrong move, Adam lost his footing, and as he toppled backwards, he tried to pull Dean with him. Dean was able to move away before he could grasp him, and the three of you watched as Adam fell backwards, hitting his head on the edge, before he fell into the water.

"Adam!" You yelled, finally freeing yourself from Sam's arms, running to the pier, where you saw him floating, blood seeping from his head.

Dean grabbed you by the shoulders, making sure you weren't going to jump in, but he didn't have to worry. You suddenly felt exhausted, but free, as if lifted from a strange dream. "Dean?" You said, your voice shaky. 

"Y/N, it's okay. It's all over now." He told you, pulling you into a tight hug.

"But Adam." You started, feeling Dean tense up. "What's he doing here? Why are we at the lake? I thought we were heading to the bar." You said, confused and light headed.

Dean pulled you away, looking down at you. "Y/N, what's the last thing you remember?"

You thought hard, almost groaning as your already sore brain was worked. "I remember getting ready, you teasing me, and then you driving me to the bar. That's it."

He nodded. "Well, Adam did a cross roads deal to get you back. And it worked. Y/N, it scared the hell out of me, how easy you went to him, how you blew me off." He admitted.

You looked down at the dead body again, before turning to comfort yourself in Dean's arms. "But, why's he dead?"

You felt him sigh. "Because he was going to have you marry him. And the only way you can end a crossroads deal is with death. I'm sorry."

He guided you back to the Impala, where Sam was waiting, sliding in next to you in the backseat, tossing Sam his keys. He held you in his arms as Sam drove back to the bunker. But when you moved to climb out, he stopped you. "Go ahead Sam, we'll join you in a minute."

You looked up at Dean, your eyes half shut due to exhaustion. Your head still pounded, and you wanted nothing more than to go crawl into your bed and sleep it off. But you stayed, because this was Dean, and he meant more to you than anyone else.

"Y/N, when I saw you with Adam, and I thought I had lost you, it made me realize I had made the biggest mistake in my life. I was always afraid to tell you, afraid it would ruin our friendship, but I can't wait. I can't lose you again."

"Dean what is it?" You asked, your heart pounding.

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time, I just couldn't find the right way to tell you. And I know that you've just gone through a crazy ordeal, but I couldn't wait any longer." He mumbled, and you silenced him by placing your lips on his. 

The two of you stayed that way, locked in each other's embrace, until Dean's shoulder accidentally rubbed against your cut and you moaned. "Shit, here I am declaring my love for you, and your hurt." He said, grabbing your hand, and pulling you out of the car.

"Dean." You said, stopping him. He turned and looked at you. "I don't mind, because I love you too." You said, before kissing him again, glad that you didn't have to do your own crossroads deal to get the two of you together.


End file.
